mhmfandomcom-20200214-history
Diff
"Isn't it great to be different? Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are? When you learn to start accepting yourself, you'll become a shining star." Different, also known as Griffin, is man defined by his tendency to do things a little...different. By spending extended time with this unique individual, it is easy to observe the peculiar things he does and says. The source of this difference can be traced to a serious medical condition Diff has developed. Fat Dick Syndrome (FDS) has been the ultimate source of adversity in Griffin's life. As a young 200 pound sixth grader with some fabulous highlights, Griffin would walk down the hallway and hear murmurs of things like "Hey there goes Griffin! He has a fat dick!" This caused the young boy much mental trauma. He would go home and cry to his mother, Joyce, about the bullying and proceed to ask her to build a batting cage in the backyard. Being the legendary millionaire mom, Joyce took Griffin to the best psychiatrist around to help him deal with his strife. The psychiatrist noticed a much more significant medical problem than his psyche, and immediately referred him to the urologist. The urologist, Dr. D, diagnosed Griffin with FDS, and after many CAT scans, Dr. D brought startling news. The FDS had already spread to Griffin's brain. This condition impaired Griffin's hypothalmus in a way that would make him irreperably different. It is also notable that FDS served as a major inhibitor in Griffin's quest for Latina Lovin'. This failure led Griffin to begin collecting a Jar of Hearts. This wouldn't be the end of the devastation for Griffin as a child. His only friend during his highlight years was his pet rabbit, Star. Griffin and Star did everything together and they grew to become the best of friends. One day while walking Star on his rabbit leash, a Hawk with a particular taste for rabbit eyed the two from above with its razor-sharp vision. In a ferocious dive, the Hawk swept Star up and ripped the least right out of Griffin's hands. Griffin stood in shock as the nefarious avian foe carried his hare away. Mid-flight, the Hawk decided it really wasn't that hungry and dropped Star, and this moment made a real concrete impact on Griffin's life. He would later recover from the shock and write a Nobel Prize winning novel Star in the Sky ''about the incident and its subsequent implications on his life. Griffin has tried to replace Star many a time with pets like Sabrina the Weina and Nutsack the Hamster. The devastated boy grew older with his terminal difference condition and eventually realized it is great to be different, it is wonderful to be exactly who he is. Through these realizations he accepted himself and became a shining star. One fateful day, he found a woman who also shared his different condition, Holly. After a long courtship, Holly finally fell in love with Griffin. The two married and conceived a rather different daughter, Molly. The family has also been rumoured to have legally adopted Jake Garden. Griffin is the patriarch of the Different family, though marital unfaithfulness is common with both Griffin and Holly. Griffin is a man of many talents. He is renowned for his ability to master any skill in a single night by watching YouTube videos on it. He improved his golf game from a fifty-six over par on the AAC par 3 course to a Master's victory by watching three videos on golf swing form. He also became a ukulele master by watching videos. He became the most notorious utilizer of the grenade launcher in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare II through this method as well. The skills Griffin has mastered from YouTube are too numerous to list on this page. Griffin has one skill more prestigious than any other. By watching several ornothology videos, he became the greatest bird called to ever walk this earth. His calls are so good he can in fact communicate with all avian creatures. This is particularly useful in translating Mitones's angry screams in seagull speech during his anger flights. One day, Diff hopes to find the hawk who abducted Star and have a conversation about that fateful day. Griffin is also particularly fond of speaking to owls. He can often be seen with his commrade Slim Tim on summer nights by the edge of the Chattahoochee river singing mating hoots to nearby female owls. This is far from the only association Griffin has with the Slim. The two AEDKB together. In this secret brotherhood these two have hosted a spaghetti dinner with Phi Mu and participated in the legendary Pig Jig. Even greater than those two events was the infamous trip to Diamond Dave's. As the grandest bar in the western hemisphere (Monte City being the greatest in the world), it was certainly destined to be an epic night. All of the AEDKB brothers had a grand experience, Slim Tim hit on Anna Mechler and Diff beat his high score in Flappy Bird. The night became so grandiose that the Kennessaw SWAT team had to be dropped in via helicopter to stop the commotion. Slim Tim and Diff were the only two to escape the fray. Diamond Dave's was leveled by the firefight. Raunchiness has also been a major part of Griffin's life. The diamond has been one of the few ways Griffin has been able to escape his difference throughout his life. He once hit a home run and felt really good about it when it went over the fence. Athletically, Griffin also became passionate about running after watching the film ''Spirit of the Marathon. Like YouTube, this movie gave his astonishing mastery of the subject matter. After watching it, he went on and won the New York and Boston marathons. Griffin is also the widely respected king of Athens. Despite outcrys from Charlie and Jake Garden, the residents of the city of scuba universally bow down to him as their God-King. Whenever he visits the city for a dive, all downtown worship him. His visits may have become few and far between, but rest assured each one is earth-shattering. Jake Garden is rumoured to be stirring up a rebellion in Lambbbbda Cat Alphsha to give himself the crown he so covets from King Bone. Griffin is also incredibly passionate about automobiles. From red car, to big white car, to blue car with red and blue lights; Griffin loves anything with four wheels, an engine, and a paint job. Griffin currently drives white car. He and Mr. M can often be found having deep and profound discussions about the car industry and specific car's performance and style. A constant source of contention between the two is whether white car of silver car is greater. Currently Griffin resides in Kennessaw where he spends his time doing things a little different.